Different Perspectives
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Sometimes, There's a story that has different meanings on the very same story. Because they looked at it in a different point of view. Which leads it to a misunderstanding. Can they clear this up? Probably, XD This is a two-shot.
1. Chapter One: Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own GSD

* * *

><p><strong>Different Perspectives<strong>

* * *

><p>" What's this about you and Cagalli not getting along well this past few days, Athrun? " Kira asked.<p>

Athrun just looked at him at first, then he sighed as he hang his head down, " I really don't know Kira..." He said.

" Did you guys fight again? " Kira asked as Athrun shook his head. " I don't think so, We didn't really fight or anything...She's just avoiding me, and I don't know why. " He replied as Kira sighed.

" Then why is she mad at you? " Kira asked as Athrun shrugged his shoulders.

" I wish I knew...This past few days...I just can't seem to understand her, sometimes..." Athrun said as he looked out the window and gazed outside.

...

Cagalli was looking outside the window, gazing at the peaceful view outside to calm herself.

" Come on, Cagalli...just what are you so angry about? " Lacus asked as she handed a hot cup of tea to Cagalli.

Cagalli took it from her and said her thanks, soon she drank it all in one gulp, " I'm not angry...Just confused. " She said as she handed Lacus the empty cup.

Lacus took it from her and looked at her curiously, " Did you guys, fought? " She asked as Cagalli shook her head. " No...We didn't fight or anything..." she said as Lacus smiled.

" Then why are you guys not getting along well this past few days? " Lacus asked as Cagalli, shrugged her shoulders and looked down on the floor.

" I wish I knew... It's just ...This past few days, I just can't seem to understand him sometimes..." Cagalli said as she held her forehead.

...

" Athrun, can you tell me a time when you noticed something different about her? " Kira asked as Athrun looked at him.

" Well I don't know...but there was a time when she was always smiling and I always see her laughing..." Athrun replied.

" Shouldn't that be great? But yeah I know that she is always in a foul mood and get's angry at the simplest mistakes due to her stressful work... But is there a reason that you think that there is something wrong about this, Athrun? " Kira asked curiously.

" I introduced a close friend from Minerva to her a few weeks ago... He was one of the mechanics, he was a very amusing guy that I understand why Cagalli always laughed at his jokes. After they met I often hear her call him and I always see her smiling... Kira, do you think she likes him? Athrun asked as Kira shrugged his shoulders.

" Maybe she does, but not to the extent that she would replace you. Maybe she's just looking for someone to joke around to and relieve some stress. " Kira said.

" Yeah I guess..." Athrun replied then he looked at Kira frowning, " Are you saying that I'm boring? " He asked suspiciously as Kira shook his head hurriedly.

" I didn't said that...You can be a little serious about everything, but you're far from boring...Really! " Kira said as Athrun smiled. " You know... It's alright ...I was only joking. " He said as they laughed at one another.

Then Kira smiled and nodded, " I know that Cagalli can be a handful sometimes...but I know she means well. I hope you'll understand her. " He said as he stood up and prepared to leave, " It's getting late, I have to get back soon. " He added as Athrun smiled back and nodded.

" I understand, Kira...Say hi to, Lacus for me...Thanks for taking the time to visit me. " Athrun said as he joined Kira to the door.

" It's no problem, Athrun...I love to lend a hand… ust don't think about it much..." Kira said as Athrun nodded.

" Guess I'll be expecting you tomorrow at the beach. You know the children are expecting you too..." Kira said as Athrun smiled, " Yeah, I'll go...See you tomorrow, Kira. " He replied as Kira smiled back and nodded. " See you, Athrun. " He said as he went outside and closed the door.

When Kira left, Athrun sat down on the couch near the window. He sighed and vacantly stared at the window. " I just can't really seem to understand you sometimes, Cagalli..."

...

" I just can't really seem to understand you sometimes, Athrun..." Cagalli thought to herself as she vacantly looked outside the window.

" Cagalli...If I may ask...Is there a time when you realize that something was bothering, Athrun..." Lacus asked as Cagalli looked at her.

Cagalli thought to herself for awhile before she had an idea, " Well...I guess there was a time when he introduced me to a close friend of his on Minerva...He was a great guy who is very easy going and amusing. " Cagalli said as Lacus looked at her curiously.

" Do you like him more than Athrun? " Lacus asked as Cagalli looked at her and hurriedly shook her head in protest.

" I do like him...but only as a friend and not more than that...He was a very funny guy and talking to him helped relieve some of my stress from my tiring work which can be a burden at times. " Cagalli explained as Lacus nodded.

" I see..." Lacus said casually, then she smiled, " Are you saying that Athrun is boring? " He asked playfully as Cagalli shook her head and smiled.

" Athrun can be serious but he's far from boring...He really helps me out with my workload and I do I enjoy his company...He can even be dorky...sometimes in a stubborn and irritating kind of way..." Cagalli paused as she looked at Lacus.

" He can be little to uptight...So I started to call his friend and asked for tips on how to make Athrun relax and loosen up sometimes...I started to laugh and smile more around him to ease his worries because with the serious looked on his face...he might end up like, Kira or worse...like his friend Yzak...I just want him to smile some more..." Cagalli said meaningfully as Lacus smiled.

" You know...I think he might have misinterpret that..." Lacus said as Cagalli looked at her curious and asked, " What do you mean about that? "

They were suddenly interrupted by someone who was knocking on the door. The two decided to go and check who it was.

Lacus opened the door and Kira went inside.

" I'm back! " Kira exclaimed, then he eyed Cagalli, " Oh, Cagalli! I'm, surprised to see you here...Do you need something? " Kira asked as Cagalli smiled and shook her head.

" No I just want someone to talk to...But I'm alright now...Thanks for your concern. " Cagalli said, " I have to head out now too. " She added.

" Shall I take you home? " Kira asked as Cagalli declined his offer saying, " I've already called someone to pick me up, I'll be alright. We're going to see each other tomorrow, right? See you till then, Kira..."

Then Cagalli turned to Lacus and smiled, " Thanks for listening, Lacus. I feel better now...See you tomorrow. " She said as Lacus smiled back.

" It's no problem. Come visit us again if you need help with anything...You're always welcome here. Be careful on your home, Cagalli. See you tomorrow. " Lacus said as Cagalli nodded.

" I will, Bye Lacus...Kira. " Cagalli said as she went outside and closed the door and left.

...

" You know, Lacus...I just can't seem to understand the two of them at time...They're just to stubborn. " Kira said as he sighed and sat on the sofa.

Lacus followed and sat beside him, " Did you visit, Athrun? So how was he? " She asked as Kira nodded and looked at her.

" Yeah...he just told me that, Cagalli was acting differently towards him and he doesn't know why. " Kira said as he scratch his head.

" You know...Cagalli also stated that Athrun was acting differently towards her and she also doesn't understand why..." She said as she thought of something.

Then she looked at Kira, " You know, Kira...I think what Athrun told you is quite similar to what Cagalli just told me awhile ago..." She said as Kira looked at her curiously.

" Is it about a guy that Athrun introduced to her, the guy who makes her laugh? " Kira asked, intrigued.

Lacus smiled and nodded, " I really think that they're having a small misunderstanding about this...It's the same story but they seem to be looking at this matter in their own different point of view. " She said as Kira nodded.

" Yeah...I think that could be it...But how can we proved it? " Kira said as Lacus thought to herself for a minute.

Then she smiled, " I think I should talk to Athrun and you talk to Cagalli tomorrow...Let's make them tell another story that can help figure out what to do...If they told us the same story in a different perspective...then that confirms it. " Lacus said as Kira nodded.

" I get it...Though it's quite a coincidence if they told us the same story, but...Oh well let's give it a shot and let's do what we can them. " Kira said as Lacus nodded and laid her head down to Kira's shoulder.

" I wonder what will happen, tomorrow...? " Lacus wondered as Kira took a deep breath and sighed.

" I guess that they'll just avoid each other gaze? " Kira said as he and lacus looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>End of chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This was only supposed to be a One-shot, but I have to cut it into two since of lack of time...I have to go to school to fix something... I don't even have time to check if there are errors...I'll check it later.<p>

Thanks for reading, I'll update this story tomorrow. :)

* * *

><p>This is my very first update in the month of June. ;D Hope it's alright.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two: In a different way

- Chapter Two -

* * *

><p>The next day, near the beach.<p>

* * *

><p>It is quite evident that Athrun and Cagalli are avoiding one another by playing with the children far from each others grasp.<p>

Kira saw this as he shook his head and sighed, " Just what am I going to do with them? He said as Lacus smiled at him.

" Let them have fun with the children for awhile...A little later let us continue our plan to hear and help them out. " Lacus said as Kira nodded as they let things unfold and let it be.

Some time later, Kira and Lacus decided to pursue their plan and went to different directions near the shore.

...

" I've noticed that you and Athrun are ignoring each other...Did something happened? " Kira asked casually.

" It's nothing, Kira..." She said as she stared at the ocean and contined to walk beside him.

" Is there something bothering you? Like you can't seem to understand something or such? " Kira asked, acting innocent.

Cagalli shook her head as she looked at him and smiled, " If I was...How would you know if I were? " She asked.

Kira thought for a minute, then he looked ta her and smiled, " Call it, twin instinct. " He said casually as Cagalli shook her head and walked faster, leaving Kira behind.

" Hey! Wait up, Cagalli! Did I offend you? " Kira asked as he run towards her.

" I did not get offended. " Cagalli replied as soon as Kira caught up with her.

" Cagalli...Can you please slow down? Why do you always seem to be at a rush? " Kira asked as Cagalli stopped and looked at him.

" You know, Kira...Athrun said the same thing to me a few days ago..." Cagalli said as she sighed and looked away.

" Really? Why? What happened? " Kira asked carefully as Cagalli looked at him and sighed.

" Well...it was about a week ago, On a day where I get a very rare day off, I decided to go out with him in the park. " Cagalli said as she put her hands on her pocket as Kira listened carefully.

" I was walking hurriedly and I saw him lagging behind...I just can't understand why does he walks so slowly..." She added as Kira looked at her curiously.

" Though I cannot seem to understand why are you in such a rush..? " Kira asked as Cagalli glared at him. " If you don't mind me asking..." Kira added sheepishly.

Cagalli sighed, " I'm just in a rush because...I want to do many things with him...go to different places and enjoy the night with each other's company..." She replied as she looked at the sea vacantly.

" With my job as ORB's Representative...I barely have time off...I rarely got the chance to relax and spend time with him...So when ever I do get the chance...I want to spend my infinite time with him to the fullest..." She said before she turned back to Kira.

" I want to spend more time with him...That's why...That's why I'm always at a rush. " Cagalli added as Kira looked down and spoke, " I see..."

Cagalli looked away and sighed, " I just don't know him at times...He knows that I have a very busy schedule but why does he still move so slow? The times that we spend together...Is he...Is he not interested? " She said as she looked down on the sand.

Cagalli then kick the sand as if she was writing something incoherently, Kira moved closer and comforted her.

" I'm sure that, that isn't it...I'm sure he has his own reasons...On his own perspective...In his own point of view he may view it differently...Maybe it's his own way of spending a special time with you. " Kira said reassuringly as Cagalli looked up to him.

" So are you saying that this is only a small misunderstanding? " Cagalli said as Kira nodded.

" Have you ever talked to him about this matter? Have you ever asked him why he act's like that? " Kira asked as Cagalli shook her head.

" So...are you saying that this is...my own fault? So all of this was only a misunderstanding? " Cagalli said as Kira held her shoulders and shook his head.

" It's no one's fault. You...no...Both of you just looked at this matter in a different perspective that it was slowly tearing you guys apart. " Kira said as Cagalli looked at him.

" A small misunderstanding might not be as vast, consider it like a small hole, but...let it be and it may grow larger and soon be torn apart, if you don't clear it up soon...Just understand and open up as you let go of your doubts. " Kira said as Cagalli listened intently.

" Just be yourself, Cagalli...Talk to him about this before it's to late to clear things up...or at the very least, go see him...After all you cannot run away forever. " Kira added.

Then she smiled for awhile and looked at the ocean, She was silent and was in deep at thought as she looked at the waves.

Kira looked at her curiously, " Are you mad? Shall we go back..? " He asked as Cagalli looked at him and smiled.

" I'm not mad...But you can go ahead if you want...I'll stay here for awhile to relax and watch the waves to clear my mind. " Cagalli said as Kira nodded and spoke, " Alright, Cagalli...Please comeback before it gets too dark outside. "

Cagalli nodded as Kira soon turned back and left her behind. Then as Kira was now in a far distance, Cagalli remained standing just beneath the shores and looked at the waves.

" Is that...Is that really true? " She thought as she crossed her hands and took a deep breath and sighed.

...

Is that really true...? Are you really sure that nothing is bothering you? I kind of notice that you and Cagalli seems like you're avoiding one another. " Lacus said as Athrun sighed.

" Nothing's wrong, Lacus..." Athrun said as he looked at the ocean as he continued to walk besides, Lacus.

" Really? It seems like the two of you are having a ver hard time understanding one another's glance...to the point that you can't understand one another. " Lacus said meaningfully as Athrun smiled.

" And how'd you know? Is it so obvious? " He asked as Lacus nodded, " It sure is...You seem to be in deep thought that I wondered that there was something wrong. " Lacus said as she looked back.

She saw that Athrun was moving much slower than usual, he also seems to be in deep thought, hanging is head down.

Lacus slowed down and waited for him to catch up, " I'm sorry...Did I offend you in a way? " Lacus asked, concerned.

Athrun looked at her and shook his head, " No, I didn't get offended." He said as he caught up with Lacus.

" Athrun...Then why are you slowing down? We have to hurry before it gets dark out..." Lacus said as Athrun suddenly stopped and looked at her sincerely.

" You know...Cagalli once said that to me a few days ago..." Athrun said as he looked away.

Lacus looked at her curiously, " Really? Why? What happened, If I may ask? " She asked as Athrun smiled.

" About a week ago...On her day off...We decided to take a walk at the park. " Athrun said as he put his hands on his pockets as Lacus listened carefully.

" She was seem to be at a rush and was always complaining that I should moved quickly...I just can't seem to understand why she's always in a rush..." He added as Lacus looked at him curiously.

" If you don't mind...Can you tell me why are you moving slowly? " She asked as Athrun looked at her and smiled.

" Well...It's rare for us to relax and spend time together, And if we do get that chance...Those are the moments that I wish would never end. " He said as he looked at the ocean vacantly.

" I am well aware that she is busy as ORB's leader...So such a rare chance for a day off...I wish that time would be still because when I'm with her it's special time..." Athrun said before he looked at Lacus.

" I want to cherish and treasure every moment that we spent together...and I wish for it to never end...That's why I take things slowly..." He added as Lacus nodded, " I understand. " She said.

Athrun looked away and sighed, " I just can't understand her at times...She knows that I really do enjoy every second I spend with her...and I hope that it will last...But why is she is such a rush...Does she want it to end so quickly? " Athrun said as he looked down on the sand.

He soon began moving his feet beneath the sand, seemingly writing something incoherent on it, Lacus moved closer and comforted him.

" I'm sure that's not it...I'm positive that she does love to spend every second with you...In a different perspective...Maybe she's in a rush because that's her way of saying how much she means to you...in her own point of view..." Lacus said reassuringly as Athrun looked up to her.

" So are you saying that we have the same problem...? We're only looking at this matter...In a different perspective? " Athrun asked as Lacus nodded.

" Have you ever talked to her about this matter? Have you ever asked her why she act's like that? " Lacus asked as Athrun shook his head.

" So...are you saying that this is...That I'm to blame? So all of this was only a misunderstanding? " Athrun said as Lacus held his shoulders and shook his head.

" No one's to blame...It's only a small misunderstanding. You...no...Both of you just looked at this matter in a different perspective that it was slowly causing you to doubt one another. " Lacus said as Athrun looked at her.

" But even if a small misunderstanding might not be as vast, consider it like a small hole, but...let it be and it may grow larger and soon be torn apart, if you don't clear it up soon... " Lacus said as Athrun listened intently.

" Just be who you are, Athrun...You better open up and tell how you feel before it's to late to clear things up...Just go and see her at the very least...You cannot escape this forever. " She added.

Then Athrun smiled for awhile and looked at the ocean, He was silent and was in deep at thought as he looked at the waves.

Lacus looked at him worriedly, " I'm sorry...Did I made you confused? Shall we head back..? " She asked as Athrun looked at her and smiled.

" I'm alright... You can go ahead if you like...I want to walk around near the shore and watch the waves to clear my mind. " Athrun said as Lacus nodded and spoke, " Okay, Athrun...Please comeback before it gets too dark outside. "

Athrun nodded as Lacus soon turned back and left him behind.

When Lacus was now in a far distance, Athrun soon began to walk at the opposite direction as he continued to stare at the ocean and began to think.

" If what she said is right...Then what must I do? " He said talking to himself as he walked aimlessly near the shore.

...

- Some time later -

...

" So we were right...But, What are we supposed to do now? " Kira asked as Lacus looked at him serenely.

" I'm afraid that the rest is up to them, Kira...We cannot interfere cause it may only get worse if we do so...It's up to them to clear things up. " Lacus said as Kira sighed,

" They're really a handful...They're so irritating, can't they see how similar they are? " Kira said dejectedly as Lacus giggled.

" I agree...they are the same...But they cannot see it. Because they're looking at it in a different perspective. But I'm sure that everything will be alright. I know that they can see it through. " Lacus said as Kira nodded.

" I hope they will...I guess all we can do is believe in them and have faith. " Kira said as Lacus nodded as they watched the sunset with the children.

...

" It's already sunset and I have yet to realize what to do next..." Cagalli thought.

" _The sun is already setting but I have yet to figure out what to do next._ " Athrun thought.

" I guess Kira was right...Athrun and me, do stand by together...but looked at it in different directions...In a different way...In a different perspective. "

" _I guess Lacus was right...Although Cagalli and I do stand by each other's side...We looked at it in different directions...In a different way...In a different perspective._ "

" But for me...I'm only looking at one direction...does he not know? "

"_ Yeah...I'm only looking in one direction...does she not know_? "

" **That I'm looking at the person I love more than anything the world has to offer and I want every moment that I spend with my special person be the best of what I can do...Because the only thing I want is to treasure every moment we spend together...always.** " They thought at the same time as they continued to watch the ocean as the sunsets.

...

After a moment of silent pondering's...Athrun has unexpectedly walked towards where Cagalli was standing.

He saw her watching the sunset and he also saw her in deep thought.

He gulped at first...Still unaware of what to do next. He soon decided to talk to her to end the awkwardness and to destroy the invisible barrier that separates them from one another.

He mustered all his courage and threw away his doubts as he went near to Cagalli.

Meanwhile, Cagalli felt his presence and none the less, she let him go near.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and sighed as she patiently awaited his first move.

Athrun on the other side decided to go to her side and gaze at the sunset with her.

" It's very beautiful isn't it? " Athrun said as Cagalli nodded..

" Yeah...Seeing the sunset reflecting on the ocean really calms me down..." Cagalli replied.

Athrun nodded and the two continued to gaze at the ocean. Soon, both became silent as no word were fit to be expressed.

They just stood there, watching the sunset as the waves clashed artistically with the rocks just a few blocks away the shore where they were standing at.

They simply stood there and relaxed with each other's comforting presence.

Before the sunset's completely, the two looked at one another, surprised that they looked at each other at the same time.

they looked away from one another due to they went silent as it felt to awkward around them.

No matter how hard they thought of something to say...no words were coming out...Only the thought of Kira and Lacus took part of this little scene.

Soon they both sighed and mustered all their courage to end the awkwardness they feel now.

They looked at one another and spoke the only words that they could ever thought to utter.

" Cagalli...I'm sorry..."

" Athrun...I'm sorry..."

They uttered at the same time, which soon made her smile and then laugh at the look of their awkward faces.

As they stop laughing, they smiled at one another as it became quiet once again.

But it wasn't like it was silent because they do not know what to say.

No word were needed, their eyes that were staring deep into each other was sufficient to say how much they need and love each other.

Soon Athrun spread his arms wide open as Cagalli went near and accepted his invitation as she lovingly embraced him.

" I love you, Cagalli...remember that. "

" I know...I love you too, Athrun..."

No word were spoken afterwards, they just continued to basked on the warmth that they found on one another as the sunset on them.

' It's not important to always have the same thoughts...nor is it important to have the same traits.

Everyone is different in their own unique ways. None can ever be alike and it may lead to a misunderstanding.

But it doesn't mean we don't get along well, because even if you have different point of views, doing this in a different way and having different perspective.

Love has no boundaries and it will always find a way even through the differences, even without saying a single word. '

* * *

><p><strong>- End -<strong>

**Different Perspectives by Kairi Mayumi ( カイリ-マユミ )**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It's so not like me to write this kind of things, but I had my fun. Thanks for reading and sorry if there are errors.<p>

Look forward to my next story! :D


End file.
